1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mechanism for animating toy figures, including large stuffed animals and dolls. The mechanism is capable of various simultaneous movements of a plurality of appendages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toys that have moving parts are well known in the art. Particularly, dolls that have moveable arms and legs. The mechanisms used to animate the dolls vary from elastic cords to springs and levers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,125 issued to Goldfarb et al., uses cords attached to one end of each limb to provide a wiggling movement of the limbs when a button is pushed. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,671, issued to DeMars, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,053,008, issued to Pelunis, use levers to provide a hugging motion when a central mechanism is squeezed. U.S. Pat. No. 1,063,403, issued to Whitehouse, discloses a spring and lever mechanism to move the eyes of a doll.
In the prior art the movements of the parts of the dolls are relatively limited, being restricted to relatively simple movements. It is clear that there remains a need for a mechanism that will provide various types of activity through a relatively wide range of movement to provide toys that are interactive and provide a wide range of action to gain and maintain the interest of children.